A Doomed Galaxy
by SithBlood
Summary: When one man is putting the whole galaxy at risk, will anyone step up to face him and his army? Or will the galaxy be put to shame and eventually turned to nothing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and welcome to my new fanfiction Star Wars series!(: First thing is first about this story. None of it is in the Star Wars timeline. Which means there are no characters you will recognize in this story. They are all made up and created by me. Now saying that, I do not own ANYTHING involving Star Wars. MOST of the things in here, however, are associated with Star Wars, such as species, weapons, planets, affiliations, religions, etc. You get the point. So, pretty much everything is Star Wars but the plot, and any characters. All clear? Good (: I'll introduce everyone and anything that needs introduction. If a character is brief and doesn't get explained much, that can mean two things. 1. This character isn't important or 2. I will explain later. If something needs a description that won't be provided in the text and conversations, I will put it in parenthesis. i.e. Illybread (fill description here). I hope that made sense :p So this first chapter will mainly be explaining the new story line, which involves Sith and stormtroopers, but not in the same way. You'll see :p I hope you enjoy my story. (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 1: Prelude

Wind blew across the sand like race cars on an asphalt track. No wildlife could be spotted anywhere. The sandstorm had covered everything like a big blanket. Tattooine had never looked so barren before. Ever since the Dark Sith Lord Rev had cast his evil spells of death and decay on this dry planet, nothing had been the same. All life that was on this desert planet has been eradicated, and nothing but sand dunes and abandoned civilizations remained. This was the third planet the Dark Lord had destroyed. Nobody in the galaxy could understand how he did it. Not even his closest companions, the ones he trusted with his life. All Rev had to do was plant his pulsing red lightsaber into the ground and within hours, nothing is left. No warning. No way to escape.

The Great Sith Order, lead by Rev himself, was a very terrifying and brutal Order. You could even classify it as a possible cult. Rev, being a Reddr (Basically Sith born force sensitive users that resembled humans), believed in the statement "Great reward only follows death". Although all Reddr's believed in this, Rev took his idea of it way to far. Stretching from at first killing innocents one by one, then starting his own Order, and then destroying planet by planet. He wanted the greatest reward of them all, to control the galaxy. Rev thought that by destroying so many planets, he would get the greatest reward ever possible. That being the galaxy controller that Rev had named "The Darkness". Some could call him mad, sick, and even psychotic. However, nobody would threaten him. His power was too great. If you would even do but the slightest whisper of a threat, he would find you and kill you in the worst way possible. Torture. Some say he has killed 10,000 people, just himself alone. Now of course nobody knows if this is true or not, but the fact still remains. Rev is the greatest power in the world.

You might ask with what army. Rev has recruited a ginormous amount of stormtroopers. However, these stormtroopers are genetically cloned with, that's right, Rev's DNA. Which makes these stormtroopers extremely powerful. Not unstoppable, but hard enough to put up a fight. Many rebel groups and city guards tried stopping the army of white soldiers, but none succeeded. Many were afraid the world would end as they know it. Rev had tons and tons of fleets and garrisons all over the galaxy. Death for the world seemed inevitable. Who or what could stop this onslaught? Nobody knew.

Why it had Sith in it when Rev was the only Sith, is still inknown.

As far as Jedi went, Rev had hunted down and killed most of them in single combat. Any survivors left fled to the most outer part of the galaxy and went into hiding. The next strongest group of soldiers were the Republic Steel Federation, or the RSF (Imagine clones mixed with The Brotherhood of Steel from Fallout). They were strong enough to defend themselves, but not powerful enough to actually make any attack moves.

The RSF originated from a planet called 224core. This planet used to be controlled by illegal mining cartels and big business owners looking to make a quick credit, because of it's large amount of various ores. Until a small group of elite soldiers attacked, and eliminated all of the illegal practices happening there. As a reward, the Galactic FreedomMakers (Who used to run the galaxy 900 years ago, but now extinct) gave these soldiers this planet to start a military to fight for good, and to live for their own. They also started funding them and giving them the resources they did not have, such as food and livestock. After 50 years, this small group has gained 30,000 soldiers, and started moving into nearby planets to help defend them from anything hostile. Their reputation started to grow, and the galaxy then knew who the RSF were.

All was good until The Great Sith Order arose, and rapidly grew. Soon, it was too large even for the RSF to stop. That was only two years ago. In just two years, Rev had mass produced an army large enough to take over the universe, had grown so powerful no living or non living thing could stop him, and completely decimated 3 planets. Somebody has to stop this madness. Anybody?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I've been so bust with school I haven't had time to write /: but I'm going to try and get some chapters out. I hope you enjoy(:**

 **Btw, in reply to missleman15's comment about if Rev is like Revan, the answer is- For the most part but not really. As the story progresses you'll see why. Revan was a Sith and a Jedi, Although the Star Forge does makes these 2 characters similar. I feel as if Rev is stronger and has more power than Revan. One more thing before I go. This is pretty much an AU story, but I didn't know that was what they were called. My bad.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 2: A Fearful Enemy

The air stunk with smoke and dust, and the thickness of it clung to the side of the ram shack buildings that lined the town. Coughs could be heard, as well as the crash of machinery colliding with one another. Banar Rugg shook debris from his boot as he glanced ahead. Two humans were fighting over some sort of raw meat, from the looks of it bantha meat. One man was taller and had a rough face, carved from years of manual labor. His head was bald and dirty, and his ears stuck out like blades. The other man, who was distinctively shorter and wider, had a sharp slanted nose and a thick grin as he wrestled to tear the meat from the other man. Both of them were dressed in torn up rags that were obviously the wrong size on them. Bi standers watched attentively, and Banar wondered if they were watching in amusement or shock. He pulled his boot back on and wiped off his shirt and pants. He, too, looked like he could use some new apparel. _I have to remain as one of them_ , he thought as he turned around and walked the other way.

The alleys that made up the town were narrow and cramped, usually filled will people and transport carts. But today they were surprisingly empty, which Banar found oddly strange. As he came to the spot he was looking for, he noticed two men standing out front with a tiny man begging at their feet. All three of them were some other species that he didn't recognize. He walked past the scene and entered the cantina. There were multiple cantinas located throughout the town, known as Bahaa'i, five to be exact. This one was by far the largest, and was also the most technologically advanced. There were several automated alcohol distributors, along with a dozen or so serving droids that were frantically rushing around with drinks. In the far left corner were tables set up for games, but they were currently unoccupied. In the far right, a small group of workers were chatting loudly with each other, most likely drunk off of their minds. Banar decided to sit at one of the side tables, away from any action. He took his credits out and placed them on the table, counting them up. _This life is terrible, but I have to continue. I must endure_. A serving droid headed his way, but he quickly waved his hand at it, indicating that he wasn't in need of any services. He relaxed in the chair and tried to clear his head out, but the thought of someone watching him was blurring through it. A man in the opposite corner from the card tables was staring at him, studying him. Banar hoped he didn't recognize him. The man stood up and slowly walked to the entrance, but was cut off by a serving droid. He told the droid something in another language that wasn't basic and continued towards the door. Two shimholts watched him with giant orange eyes. Right before the mysterious man reached the door, he turned towards Banar and signaled with him hand for him to follow, and then looked behind him. Very quickly, he mouthed the word "hurry" and skittishly exited the building.

Cautiously, Banar scooped his credits back up, stood up and headed for the exit. He had his hand hovering over the side of his waist as he slowly walked out back onto the alleyway, only to spot the man making his way farther down the path. Banar, not knowing why, decided to follow. The town had finally started to get crowned again, and while walking he noticed at least 15 different species, all dressed in worn clothes that were dirty and could use a clean-up.

Biewa was a planet of industrialization, plagued by sticky air and smelly factories. Towns on it were usually drab, such as Bahaa'i, and almost everyone was poor. The only people who weren't were factory owners and cantina owners. 96 percent of the population consisted of low-wage workers who couldn't afford to buy a new set of clothes, let alone start a new life. But for Banar, this was the perfect hideout.

The stranger rounded a few corners before turning into a small, run-down shack with part of the roof missing. He went inside, and then stuck his head and arm out to impatiently wave Banar in quicker. At that, the man disappeared for good, and Banar headed for the entrance as well. He kept his hand close to his waist, just in case.

When he stepped into the building he noticed a fair amount of technology scattered around the room, which struck Banar as weird since most citizens here were dirt poor. He shut the cloth curtain door behind him and secured it in place. There were many bangs coming from another back room, and a few long seconds later the man reappeared in a different outfit, this one was actually clean and colorful, a crimson red with pearl white decorations lined along it. The main room seemed to be some sort of head quarters, and had many wires running along the floor and up the walls.

The man walked a few feet from Banar and stood there, studying him intensely. It seemed like he was stuck on words until they finally looked like they would flow from his mouth. His features were smooth, yet indicated of a rocky past. He had a large chin, and he was about the same height as Banar. He grinned and chuckled a bit, then took a step back. His face got serious again. "It cannot be. A Jedi". He crossed his arms and looked down. "You have a lightsaber, I assume?"

Banar, being clueless, pushed his cloth aside to reveal his shiny lightsaber, as beautiful as it was deadly. He had no idea how this man knew.

The man pushed aside his apparel as well, to expose another lightsaber, which made Banar gasp a bit inside. _Can it be?_

The man stood silently for a second and then looked Banar in the eyes. "I never thought I would see another Jedi in my lifetime, let alone in this run-down town on these cruddy planet", he smiled a bit and stood a bit straighter. "I'm Hodorr Banhadzed. And yourself?"

Banar was still in astonishment about seeing another Jedi. He blinked, and said his name. "Banar Rugg". His head was foggy.

Hodorr stepped to his left and opened a weird shaped computer screen, and lines and lines of data showed up. "Check this out. I've been spying in on Rev and his army. I know it may seem stupid, but if I can report this data to the Republic Steel Federation, we might be able to help them out. Here, see." He paged down through all of the data, and there was a lot of it. Banar backed up for a second.

"Let me get this straight. You've been here with an outpost, spying on Rev?"

Hodorr smiled. "Right on".

"Is it really worth your life?"

The other Jedi just smiled. "Yes, because we are going to turn this stuff in, whether it gets us killed or not".


End file.
